The present invention relates generally to analyzing the performance of specific objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to determining the rotational speed of objects through the use of a handheld device.
The servicing of modern automotive vehicles has become extremely complicated and, to some extent, virtually impossible for some persons because of the complexity of the vehicle, the inadequacy of available specifications on the vehicle and the changes in regulatory requirements applicable to the vehicle. Further, the capability of some diagnostic equipment used in diagnosing and servicing vehicles has not kept pace with changes in the vehicles. Added to these complications is a growing scarcity of personnel trained in servicing such complicated equipment. For example, whereas it had been possible to service many vehicles with internal combustion engines by checking the condition of ignition parts, adjustments of carburetors, or condition of electrical systems and replacing some or all parts, the newer vehicles have engines that do not have the older conventional ignition parts, the fuel supply is not easily adjusted, and the electrical system is sometimes separately controlled by its own built-in computer. Further, some governmental regulatory agencies prohibit some adjustments or have established operating conditions for vehicle engines that require adjustments to an engine""s operation that can only be accomplished with special test equipment.
In addition to the complexity of individual parts of a vehicle""s drive system, the specifications for some vehicles are further complicated by the many options that are available to the vehicle owner in body style, engine size and type, transmission, and accessory equipment. Some vehicles have different specifications depending upon the factory where the vehicle was assembled or the time in the model year when the vehicle was completed. In some cases manufacturers have changed specifications on particular vehicle engines because of design improvements, original errors or changes in regulations.
Most manufacturers supply some essential vehicle specifications in readable form fixed to the vehicle. Such specifications provide identification for the vehicle and other pertinent information that will enable a person servicing the vehicle to identify vehicle and engine specifications. If changes are made in the vehicle, the identification fixed to the vehicle may no longer apply. Further, if the manufacturer or a regulatory agency makes changes that apply to a particular vehicle, those changes will not be known from a reference to the specifications fixed to the vehicle.
Engine analyzers are also known, some are general purpose for use with many vehicles and some are specific to a particular manufacturer""s vehicle, and some manufacturers have built microprocessors into the vehicle so as to provide part or all of the engine analysis function. Some engine analyzers merely measure existing conditions in a vehicle and are unable to compare the measured conditions to a standard on a particular specification. Other analyzers provide complete diagnostic capabilities including advising the operator on what corrections should be made.
Experts use a whole host of devices to help them diagnose problems. A lot of devices of the market are large and cumbersome and difficult to maneuver. Furthermore, the market for these products is limited by the mere fact of their cost. As a result of the complicated cars and non-universal equipment, there has arisen a need for devices capable of performing across the board uniform tasks for all types of automobiles. Essentially, those tools that uniformly measure specific type of information regardless of the vehicle type. Additionally, there has been a push in the industry for smaller more affordable diagnostic equipment. The digital multimeter is one such device. The digital multimeter has evolved into the digital automotive tester.
The new digital automotive tester does everything that a standard multimeter does and beyond. It is capable of measuring a deluxe ground test to measure the ignition kilovolts. As a result, the numerous plug-in devices have been developed that accompany the sale of the meter for determining all sorts of different data. For instance, it can measure all sorts of electrical data from voltage, resistance and amperage. It can search for bad grounds, voltage drops, intermittent connections or sources of high resistance. The device can also be used to detect the O2 circuit.
What the current digital tester lacks is a device to measure the rotational speed of a rotating object or assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a plug-in measuring device for measuring rotational speed for use with a handheld digital tester.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide a plug-in device for use with a digital automotive tester to measure the rotational speed of a rotating assembly or object.
It is another aspect of the present invention is to provide a handheld device that is easily transportable for the purposes of measuring the rotational speed of a rotating assembly or object.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved through the use of a novel combination of a digital tester and an external measuring device as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for determining the rotational speed of an object comprises an analyzer, which itself is comprised of a display device and a plurality of receptacles for inserting a plurality of devices for measuring data. The apparatus also comprises a device that emits light in the direction of a rotational assembly. The light is reflected from the rotational assembly towards the device. The device can also detect the reflected light. The device is linked to the analyzer through the receptacles located on the analyzer.
The final component of the apparatus is a reflective surface that is attached to the rotational assembly. The surface reflects the emitted light towards the device for detection purposes.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for determining the rotational speed of an object is comprised of a means for analyzing that contains a display means and a means for connecting measuring devices for the purpose of data collection. The second component is a means for emitting and detecting a light. The means for emitting directs the light in the direction of a rotating assembly. The emitted light is reflected back from the rotating assembly and detected by the means for detecting. The final component is a means for reflecting, which is attached to the rotating assembly. The means for reflecting reflects the light in the direction of the means for detecting.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for determining the rotational speed of objects is comprised of the initial step of emitting a light towards a rotational assembly or an object that one wishes to determine the rotational speed. The light is emitted by a device that is capable of both emitting and detecting the light. The device is connected to an apparatus comprising a display device and a plurality of receptacles through which the device for emitting and detecting connects.
Another step of the method is reflecting the light through the use of a reflective surface. The reflective surface is placed or attached to a rotational assembly. The surface reflects and directs the light towards the device in order for it to be detected. The detected signal is then passed to the tester, where the rotational speed is determined.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a plug-in apparatus connects into a digital tester. The plug-in determines the rotational speed of an object. The plug-in is comprised of a device that emits light in the direction of a rotational assembly. The light is reflected from the rotational assembly towards the device. The reflected light is detected by the device and transmitted to said digital tester. The device is linked to digital tester through a set of receptacles.
The other component of the plug-in apparatus is a reflective surface that is attached to rotational assembly. The surface reflects the light towards the device for it to be detected. The reflection and the amount of reflection determine the rotational speed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.